Love never fades away…no matter how weird
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: When two girls get hit by Murdoc's Winnebago, their lives get really weird as 2D and Murdoc start to fall for them. First Gorillaz fic! collaboration with Bookworm Nolita, Murdoc/OC, 2D/OC.
1. Chapter 1

One: And so it begins

It all happened so fast. The two girls would have never thought they would be hit by a Winnebago.

But then again, that's how their lives changed.

It was like any other night, Adri went to go pick up her friend Nolita from work and the two headed pack to their apartment.

Then it came out from around a corner street, a dirty old Winnebago came out of nowhere and hit them screaming as they fell to the street unconscious.

The Winnebago stopped and the driver stepped out none other being, but Murdoc Niccals.

''Aw bloody hell!''

He walked over to the unconscious girls and took a look at them. They both had scrapes all over and one of them was bleeding from the head.

Murdoc turned to face the one girl, she was medium height, with dark curly hair with multicolored streaks and looked very very cute and Murdoc couldn't help but grin to himself.

While the other one, had black hair with purple streaks and was a bit shorter than the other girl.

He let out a heavy sigh as he stood up, what was he gonna do? it's not like he could take them to a hospital, people would know who he was and he'd be screwed.

After a few minutes of thinking it over he came to a conclusion. Only one thing to do.

He picked them up one by one placing them in the Winnebago and drove back to Kong Studios.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unfamiliar place

Soon Murdoc reached the famous Kong Studios and as he pulled up into the driveway and pulled the two girls out of the Winnebago, the singer, 2D walked up to him.

''Er, Murdoc. Wot 'appened 'ere? 'Oo are those girls? Why're they unconscious? They ARE unconscious right?"

''Ah shut up face ache!'' Murdoc growled, ''I ran them over with me Winnebago and I couldn't take them to the bloody hospital so I brought them here.''

"D'you even know how to take care of people who got hit by Winnebagos?"

''Of course! here you take care of this one,'' he said as he threw the purple streaked girl in his arms, ''I'll take this one…cause she's super hot'' he grinned to himself.

"Murdoc…that's sick…" The blue haired beauty of a man made a face.

The green skinned satanist rolled his eyes, ''Whatever Stu Tusspot. Just take care of the girl.''

2D looked at the girl in his arms and then began to panic, "H-how do I take care of a girl? I can't even take care of my ten illegitimate children! And don't call me Tusspot!"

''Oi shut up your'e giving me a headache!''

''I'm sorry! I'm goingk!" He left the room, carrying the black-haired girl.

Murdoc rolled his eyes at the blue haired singer again and carried the dark haired girl with the multi-colored streaks in her hair to another room due to his room being such a bloody mess.

He shut the door behind him and laid her gently down on the bed.

Then from behind him came a girlish voice screaming, "hey! This is my room! Get out! Get out!" The girl threw a book at him.

"Sorry Noodle!" Murdoc screamed as he took the girl into his arms again and ran to his room.

Meanwhile 2D took the dark-haired girl with purple streaks back to his room and laid her gently down on his bed. She murmured in her sleep, as though being laid down hurt her somewhat.

He felt awful he couldn't believe Murdoc would do such a horrible thing! the girl mumbled in her sleep again and he sat down watching her.

As he sat there, he noticed a few things. One of them being was that she was really tiny, only 5'1 compared to his 6'4. Also, she looked really, really, really cute.

He smiled, as he sat back in his chair content with watching her and hoping that she would wake soon.

Just about when he felt like he was gonna fall asleep, he heard a moan and watch the girl open her beautiful hazel eyes.

''Uh…what happened? w-where am I?''

…

Murdoc looked down at the girl on his bed, a towel against the back of her bleeding head. She stirred slightly, her eyes widening when she realized that she was in an unfamiliar area.

"Where am I?!" she asked. "Who are you? Where's Adri?!"

"Shhh, it's alright, love, it's alright. Ol' Murdoc'll take care of you."

"Murdoc? Like the A Team Murdoc?"

"No. Just relax. Your friend's okay."

"What happened?"

"I hit you guys with me Winnebago."

She furrowed her brow, glaring at him. Her head was pounding. "Why?"

"I was drunk."

"Well that was really stupid of you."

"Yeah well…sweet Satan you look cute when you're angry."

She continued glaring at him, and tried to get up, only for pain to shoot up her body and cause her to collapse.

"No, no, just lie down. You're hurt."

"Why couldn't you take us to a hospital?"

"Long story, love."

"This is gonna sound weird, but…are you wearing a thong?"

Murdoc looked down at himself. He was clothed only in a black t-shirt and a leopard print thong. He smirked. "Why yesssss I am, mon cherie."

"Okay…" She was trying not to feel creeped out, and also struggling to avoid looking down at the package he was doing a very poor job at hiding. She yawned. "I think I might just go back to sleep now."

Murdoc let himself fall on the bed next to her, bouncing on his butt and turning on his side. "Mind if I crash 'ere?"

"Uh…okay?" She hoped he wouldn't do anything creepy, curling her knees to her chest. She shifted slightly to the left, only to bump into the dark-haired man. "Oh. Sorry.." She began to move a little away from him.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright, love."

Her heart skipped a beat, and from there picked up its pace. "Oh."

"This making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just…" She smiled and relaxed a little. "G'night." Then she realized something, just as she was drifting off to sleep. Murdoc was already snoring. She opened her eyes, and as if on cue, he woke up.

"Something the matter?"

"I never actually told you my name. I'm Nolita."

He smiled. "That's beautiful, love."

"Thanks. I chose it myself."

"Oh?"

"Really it's just a variation of my real name."

Murdoc smiled again and pulled her close, ''get some sleep love.''

She nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

…

The dark haired girl was looking around the room a little terrified.

''Where am I? where's Nolita?''

The blue haired man stood up and walked over to her. "It's okay; you're safe. You're at our house. Your friend's alright too. Murdoc's taking care of her."

The girl looked at the blue haired man, and was shocked to see how tall he was and couldn't help but thinking that he was pretty handsome too.

''Who's Murdoc?''

''Um, um, my band mate.''

''Your'e in a band?''

2D nodded his head, ''Yeah! I'm the lead singer. I'm 2D by the way.''

''My name's Adri.''

2D couldn't help but smile, ''that's a beautiful name love.''

Adri blushed, but tried to hide it. ''Um why am I here?''

''Oh you go hit by me band mates Winnebago.''

''Why did he hit us? and wouldn't that like, kill us?''

''Uh I don't know, probably, he was drunk…''

Adri growled a bit under her breath, she had to make a mental note to punch the Murdoc guy later. But right now she needed to find her friend and get home.

She tried to stand up, but 2D pushed her back against the pillows.

''I think you stay put love. I mean you are hurt.''

''But-''

''No really, you won't be able to get better unless you rest.'' He stroked her hair, ''please love.''

Adri blushed again and looked down at the ground. ''Um o-okay.''

He laid her down against the pillows and smiled at her.

''You okay? do you need anything?''

''N-no I'm alright.''

"You sure?" She shook her head and turned on her side.

"Oh yeah, do you guys have waffles?"

"Yeah! Do you want some?"

"Not now, I don't think…it'd be nice to make some in the morning, though…"

2D smiled, ''Sure! I'd be glad to make them for you.''

Adri smiled and let out a yawn, ''Thanks…''

2D threw a cuddly throw over her and asked, "D'you mind if I sleep next to you?"

"No," she said, and made room for him to curl up next to her.

2D smiled and crawled in next to her throwing the blanket over them both. And before she could say anything more, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

She mumbled, "G-good night," and fell asleep liking the warmth against his chest.


End file.
